The present invention relates generally to a removable cover and more particularly relates to a cover for a child""s puzzle board or other article.
A popular activity for children is to play with puzzles. For younger children, the puzzles may include a puzzle board with cutouts of different shapes. One problem with such boards, however, is that the pieces often fall off of the board and may be difficult to find and replace. Further, putting the puzzles away often includes completing a pile of puzzles. Parents may not be inclined to travel with these puzzles because of the fact that the pieces may be easily lost.
There are approximately 9 million children""s cardboard and wooden puzzles sold in the U.S. each year, suitable for age 18 months and older. They may range in price from relatively inexpensive (about $1 for thin cardboard) to moderate ($20 for large wooden board puzzles with wooden pieces) or more. An average, small wooden puzzle of about six (6) to eight (8) pieces may cost about $10.
Most puzzles generally have flat pieces, raised pieces, and/or pieces with wooden or plastic pegs. There also are some puzzles that have magnetic boards with magnetic pieces or felt boards with felt pieces. Other types of puzzle pieces may be triangular, rectangular, or any other irregular shape. Most of the wooden or thick cardboard puzzles are sold shrink-wrapped, with no storage case. Once opened, the pieces may separate from the boards and become lost. Several puzzle manufacturers acknowledge this problem by providing free replacement pieces.
There is a desire therefore, for a lightweight, inexpensive product that can keep puzzles together when children are finished playing with them. This product should be easy to use for either adults or children.
The present invention thus provides a puzzle maintenance system. The puzzle maintenance system may include a puzzle board and an elastic cover. The puzzle board may include a plurality of puzzle pieces positioned on a first side. The elastic cover may be removeably positioned at least about the first side of the puzzle board so as to keep the plurality of puzzle pieces about the first side of the puzzle board.
Specific embodiments of the present invention may include an elastic cover made of a fabric, polymer, or elasticized material and be made at a predetermined size. The elastic cover also may include a window. The window may be made of a substantially transparent material. The elastic cover also may include a pocket with an outer rim and an elastic cord positioned within the outer rim.
The present invention also provides a device for maintaining a plurality of puzzle pieces about a puzzle board. The device may include a cover made of a predetermined size and an elastic material. The device also may include a securing means associated with the cover so as to conform the cover to the puzzle board.
Specific embodiments of the device may include an elastic cover made of a fabric, polymer, or elasticized material. The cover also may include a window. The window may be made of a substantially transparent material. The cover may include a pocket with an outer rim and an elastic cord positioned within the outer rim.
The present invention also provides a method for maintaining a plurality of puzzle pieces in predetermined locations on a puzzle board. The method may include the steps of selecting an elastic cover element of a predetermined size, placing each of the plurality of puzzle pieces in a corresponding one of the predetermined locations, and covering the puzzle board with the cover element so as to keep the plurality of puzzle pieces in place.